mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Rising Sun 2
'''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun 2 '''is a sequel to the 1st Rising Sun. i daydream that "Fighter Command" & "Rising Sun 2 are 1. Characters Allies: * Sgt.Joseph Griffin (Playable) * Pfc.Donnie Griffin (Playable) * Flt.1st.Lt.Oliver B. Tilcotin (a Pilot that should've appear in Fighter Command) (Playable) * Flt.Cpt.J.C.D.Beckinsale * Flt.1st.Lt.Jonathan Crisp (Pilot) * Flt.1st.Lt.Kenyon Williams (African-American) (Pilot) * Maj.Phillip Andrew Bromley * Sgt.John Baker (Playable) * Cpl.Adam Archer * Cpl.Eddie Brice (African-American) * Col.Michael Paul Floyd * Cpl.Daisuke "Dai" Kamiya (asian that replaced Tanaka) * Pvt.Tim Maxwell Kerrigan (the 2nd POW with Donnie in the Pic.) * 1st.Lt.Ben Jaye (Indian Army) * Cpl.Chatter L. Sidhu (Indian Army) * Sgt.Frank S. Weiss (British) * L/Cpl.Dominick Doyle (British) * L/Cpl.Ruben T.J. Holmes (British) * S/Sgt.Joel Holmes (Austrailian) * L/Cpl.Artie Gatsby (Austrailian) * Pte.Daniel Masterson (Austrailian) * Lt.Col.Nathan Young * Cpt.Harry Roberts * Pfc.Jim Jones * Cpl.David Kochanowicz * 1st.Lt.Sam Pendergast (Canadian) * L/Cpl.Stephon Caston,Jr. (Canadian) * Pte.Riley Bauman (Canadian) * 2nd.Lt.Jason Helmick * Cpl.Kristopher Wickline * Cpl.Davey Givens * F.O.Tom Birch (US Navy Aviator) (from Pacific Assault) Axis: * Commander Masataka Shima * Colonel Kandler * General Sergei Borov Weapons Allies: American: * Colt.45 * M1917 Revolver * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * Springfield M1903A4 * M1941 Johnson Rifle * Remington Model 11 * Thompson M1928 * M55 Reising * BA.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M2HB Watercooled * AN/M2 Stinger (MG) * Winchester Model 1912 Riot Shotgun * M2 Flamethrower * M9A1 Bazooka * Mk.2 Frag Grenades * M1 Mortar * M2 60mm Mortar British: * Webley Mk.6 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 * Sten MK.IIS (Suppressed) * Bren Mk.2 * Lewis Gun * Vickers Mk.1 Medium Machine Gun * Mills Bombs * Flamethrower,Portable, No.2 * Boys MK1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Ordnance SBML 2 inch Mortar Austrailian: * Webley Mk.6 (.455) & My. Toe * Smith & Wesson Victory Model * Lee-Enfield No.5 Mk.1 * Owen Gun * Austen * Vickers-Berthier * P.I.A.T. Axis: * Type 26 Revolver * Nambu Type 14th Year * Arisaka Type 38 (with & without Scoped) * Arisaka Type 44 * Arisaka Type 97 (Scoped) * Type 5 * Type 100 * Tokyo Arsenal Experimental Submachine Gun/Proto-X1 - 24 box/50 Drum * Nambu Type 2 (SMG) * Type 96 * Type 99 Light Machine Gun * Type 11 LMG * Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun * Type 92 (Japanese version of Lewis Gun) * Type 97 Frag Grenade Vehicles * Matilda 2 Multiplayer All Multiplayer Characters from Previous Rising Sun.,Plus new 1s. Characters: * Rickshaw * Jack Lauton * Lt.Edmund Harrison * Navy Engineer * Tarver * Martin Clemens * Raj * Chindit New: * Pfc.Gomer Pyle * Gilligan * Popeye * Tugboat Annie * Brock Samson * Tommy Conlin * A Fighting Seebee * Construction Worker * US Navy Aviator (from MoH:PA) * US Navy Officer * Eddie Brice * Cpt.Tom C. Reynolds (from Never so few) * Capt.Danny De Mortimer (from Never so Few) * Cpl.Bill Ringa (from Never so Few) * British Infantry Commando Officer * British Infantry Commando 1 * British Infantry Commando 2 (Beret) * British Infantry Commando 3 (African-British) * British Infantry Commando 4 (Tin Helmet) * British POW Officer 1 * British POW Officer 2 (Beret) * British POW Officer 3 * British POW 1 * British POW 2 * British POW 3 * British POW 4 (From 1st MoH:RS) * Austrailian Soldier * Indian Soldier * Woman Bearer * Burmese Soldier * Kachin Native Axis: * Fukami * Sergei Borov * Ishiyama * Kaijo * Karimura * Kohda * Dogan * Heigen * Moriya * Oomomo * Takeuchi * Toragami * Ukijima * Colonel Kandler * Commander Shima Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series